


A Promise of Hope

by DustyTales



Series: I'm Ready Now [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: News of Dick's pregnancy gets around to his old teammatesDick has never cried so many times in one week





	A Promise of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to make a series but I guess I can't help myself

One thing Dick will give his brothers credit for: they weren't kidding when they said they'd take care of him. Since the announcement of Dick's pregnancy Jason had barely left Dick's side, and Tim had been in near constant contact, even if he had to go home to Bruce. 

Bruce had made it clear he didn't approve of Dick being unmated and pregnant, and since their fight Dick hadn't spoken to his alpha. With Tim still being Bruce's Robin, there wasn't much support the teenager could offer Dick without stepping on Batman's toes, which Dick didn't want for his little brother. But Tim texted him constantly to check up on him, which warmed the omega's heart.

Something about witnessing Bruce and Dick's fight had changed Jason, though. Dick and Jason used to have a somewhat strained relationship, even if the brothers cared for each other. It used to be that their differences and history got in the way too much for them to get along.

But that day in the Manor had changed that.

There was a primal instinct in an alpha to protect their pack's omegas, especially when they're pregnant, and Jason had always been an alpha ruled by his instincts. Never before had Dick seen Jason be  _ protective,  _ but he fell into the role easily. 

Jason was actually sleeping on Dick's couch now, patrolling Bludhaven for him now that Dick was starting to show. Dick hadn't even had to ask, his brother had simply taken up the role of his protector without a word.

Dick hadn't really gotten to know Jason before his death, they'd both been too young and bitter back then. So Jason truly treating them like they were  _ family  _ meant the world to him, especially now when he needed family so much.

But Dick was far from alone. The moment word of his pregnancy got out, Dick's old Titans fell in around him without hesitation. Some of them he hadn't spoken to in years, yet for days his phone rang off the hook with calls from old teammates, desperate to know if he was okay, and if there was an alpha out there that needed to be punished.

Dick was grateful he had the spike in his hormones to blame for how many times he cried this week.

Donna and Artemis had immediately showed up ready to drag Dick's baby daddy onto his doorstep and demand he take care of Dick. When Dick sheepishly admitted he didn't even know who the father was, their anger had died, but the female alphas still checked in on him regularly.

Barbara knew before anyone else, of course, because she's Barbara and she knows everything. She wasn't the first to contact Dick though, because unlike Donna and Arty, Babs wasn't the type to rush into a situation without all the facts. On the second day she showed up at Dick's apartment with congratulations and flowers that brought tears to the omega's eyes. Oracle always had a plan, and her plan had been to make sure Dick knew she was part of his family too. 

The next day Dick had to talk Victor and Garfield down from building an elaborate nursery into his apartment. He used not wanting to break his lease as an excuse, but really he just didn't wanna think about what the hell they had planned to build. The two swore they'd bring a crib to Dick's baby shower, though, with Gar promising he'd keep Victor from making it too "robotic and scary."

Raven and Garth were both much more subdued. Garth had called to congratulate Dick and lament that he was too tied up in his own missions to visit, but that he'd try his best to make it to the baby shower. Dick had assured him he was drowning in attention and didn't need the Atlantian to drop everything for him.

Raven had also called, admitting she knew little about raising children but she'd be there in a heartbeat if Dick needed her. She also said she'd start researching charms to suppress power in case Dick's baby is born a metahuman, something Dick hadn't even considered until she mentioned it. At least with Rachel around, he didn't have to.

Wally, of course, had been ready to burst with excitement from the news. Wally had been "gently" pushing Dick to find a mate for a while now, (Wally had a little too much alpha attitude in him for Dick's tastes sometimes) so at first he'd quickly babbled on about Dick keeping secrets and "Whose the dad anyway? Why didn't you tell me?" The redhead had become more somber when Dick admitted he didn't know the father, but his support did not waver. Wally was actually the only person to ask Dick if he wanted to keep the baby, something the omega appreciated, even if he was set on carrying the child to term.

Roy, to no one's surprise, was Dick's friend with the most valuable advice. Roy was the only omega Dick knew who'd actually had children, so the archer had plenty of helpful books and tips from his experience raising Lian. More than anything, it was nice to have a friend who understood. Roy was frank with Dick about what to expect while pregnant, something that was proving to be invaluable regardless of how embarrassing some of the things may be. Things Roy warned him about that Dick had never considered: increased libido, headaches, weakened bladder, increased reaction to pheromones, and a million others.

Dick planned to read all the books Roy lent him twice.

He had to tell his boss he was expecting, of course, since he couldn't be out in the field while pregnant. Dick was immediately put on desk duties, and the next day the entire Bludhaven Police Department knew the precinct's most unruly omega was having a baby. Knowing how quickly gossip could get out of control, Dick told his coworkers the baby's father "was not in the picture," and to their credit, they did not press. The gossip mill settled on the story of Dick as a poor, unfortunate omega abandoned to raise a baby all by his lonesome. Though the image made Dick scowl, he knew gossip was inevitable. If scuttlebutt got wind that Dick didn't know the father he'd be painted as a whore carrying a bastard child, so he much preferred the pity.

The omega knew full well the paparazzi would get wind of this eventually, and he dreaded that day. Dick's belly was just beginning to poke out from under his clothes, but thus far he'd managed to hide it under baggy sweatshirts. He found himself nervous when ever he left the house, praying this wouldn't be the day he was swarmed by cameras. He knew he'd have to submit to the tabloid's critical eye eventually, but he just wasn't ready yet.

Dick sighed to himself as he lay on the couch. He ran his hand over the slight bump in his belly, something he'd started to do quite a lot lately. Dick was about 12 weeks along at this point, and growing fast. Already he was exhausted, and anxiety nagged at the back of his mind. He was still so early in this process, and being a male omega his pregnancy was bound to be hard. Males had a much higher chance of miscarriage, complications, and premature birth, something that stressed Dick immensely.

As reluctant as he may have been at the start, the idea of losing this baby was too much to bare now.

The tea kettle whistled in the distance, jolting Dick from his thoughts. The omega hadn't noticed he'd pushed his shirt up to view his belly, but he hurriedly pulled it back down, feeling flustered. It was so easy for him to get lost in the taught feel of his baby bump, and how right it felt to runs his hands over his child's current home.

Jason entered the living room than, two steaming mugs in hand. He passed one off to his brother before settling back on the couch next to him, stirring his tea with a small spoon.

"Hope that helps." Jason grunted, as he took a sip from his own cup.

Dick smiled tiredly at his brother, bringing the mug to his nose to deeply inhale the scent. Dick had had an awful time eating lately, with his stomach constantly in knots. Jason had read that peppermint tea could help with that, but even if it didn't, Jason's concern lifted Dick's spirits greatly. Though as Dick took a sip, he did find the warm liquid soothing to his frayed senses. He smiled again, more genuine this time.

"It's helping me relax, if nothing else." Dick answered his brother, "Thanks, Jay bird."

"Could you keep down your vitamins, at least?" The alpha questioned, worry clear in his scent despite his calm demeanor.

Dick nodded slowly, settling back against the cushions as he sipped carefully at his cup. "I haven't actually thrown up today, just pain. The nausea is bad, but I held down my pills and a little bit of toast this morning."

Jason made a noise of acknowledgment, before setting his mug aside and once again opening his book. The brothers lapsed into a comfortable silence as Dick tapped away on his phone.

But Dick quickly found his mind was unable to return to the article he had been reading, his eyes scanning the words, but his brain processing none. He could feel Jason looking up at him from over his book every few seconds, and while he wished his brother would simply voice his concerns, Dick knew he was more likely to stew in silence for hours.

The omega sighed, setting his phone aside and fixing his gaze on the alpha. "You're thinking so loud, I can't stand it! What's eatin' you, Jay?"

Jason jumped ever so slightly, as if surprised at being found out. Dick fought back a snort: he wasn't kidding when he called himself the world's  _ second  _ greatest detective. Jason set his own book on the coffee table with a long suffering sigh.

"Nothing gets past you, Goldie." The alpha grumbled.

It was quiet for a short moment as the pregnant omega gave the young alpha an appraising look.

"Out with it, Red." Dick prodded more firmly.

When Jason scrubbed a frustrated hand over his face, Dick began to worry somewhat.

"I've noticed something about you lately that has me… concerned." Jason said, finally.

Dick found himself crossing his arms defensively and narrowing his eyes at his brother, but he did not comment.

Jason sighed again, before finally forcing himself to just be out with it.

"Is right now, when you're drunk on hormones, the best time to be dating again?" He all but accused.

Dick blinked at his brother, completely lost.

"I'm not dating anyone. What gave you that idea?"

The alpha snorted incredulously. "Don't play dumb, dickface. Kori fucking worships you, and when she's here you stink up the place with your lovey-dovey pheromones." Jason made a face at the thought, "Which she can't even smell, dumb ass! You can't just roll over and purr and expect her to take the hint! Human courtship pheromones is too subtle for an alien to pick up on."

Dick felt heat rise in his face, and he pointedly looked away from his brother. "I am  _ not  _ trying to court her!" 

And yeah, Dick hadn't been actively turning on the charm like he did to catch someone's eye, but he couldn't deny that being around her felt… different now. Had he not been feeling cuddly and clingy lately? Did he not spend so much time purring when he was with Kori his throat went raw? Maybe his inner omega was taking the reins a little more firmly than he'd realized…

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Sure you're not. Just remember that Tameranians don't have noses like ours, if you want her to get the message, you gotta stop using your glands and start using your words."

"There's no message to send." Dick said firmly, picking up his phone again to signal the end of the conversation.

Jason took note of the flush in his brother's cheeks, and the way is scent went ever so slightly sweeter at the mention of Kori's name. The alpha found himself smiling.

"Sure, Goldie. Whatever you say."


End file.
